


A Father's Intuition

by melissa8123



Series: Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(520):<br/>Do you think wearing a shirt that says I like penis is too much for tonight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series type thing of unrelated stories that are inspired by Texts From Last Night.

Stiles is freaking out. He’s ridiculously nervous and he really wishes that Derek was there. But he knows this is something that he should do on his own. He doesn’t want to gang up on his dad and throw it in his face. He just wants to have a nice conversation. About the fact that he’s gay, well bi, he guesses—there was that whole infatuation with Lydia Martin—and that he’s dating a werewolf. Well, not really the werewolf part, his dad doesn’t need to know that.

So he decides to text Derek to try to calm his nerves. 

_Do you think wearing a shirt that says I like penis is too much for tonight?_

_**Are you trying to give your dad a heart attack?**_

_No but it would just let the big gay cat right out of the bag_

_**Just talk to him Stiles. It’ll be fine**_

_You’re no help_

Stiles groans and throws his phone down on his bed. He presses his hands to his eyes and starts pacing his room. He goes through a couple different scenarios in his head of how this could actually turn out and most of them end pretty badly. He just doesn’t even know how to bring it up. _Hey dad pass the potatoes, oh by the way I’m gay_ , just doesn’t seem like the best way to go.

And he doesn’t want to talk too much, because he does that sometimes when he’s nervous. He can just imagine babbling on about how he and Derek have sex and just, no, that would be absolutely mortifying. Definitely worst case scenario there. 

He sits down at his desk chair and puts his head in his hands. Why did this have to be so god damn difficult? 

Stiles nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand on his back.

“What the—?” Stiles is cut off by Derek laughing. 

“God I hate you!” he yells as Derek is still laughing.

“No you don’t.”

“Fine, I don’t, but you are an asshole.”

“I’m sorry, but that was funny. You jumped so high.”

“Did you come here just to make fun of me?” Stiles huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, I came here to do this.” Derek steps forward and grabs Stiles’ arms, unfolding them from his chest and taking Stiles’ hands in his own. Once he’s holding Stiles’ hands he leans forward and presses his lips against his boyfriend’s softly. 

Stiles absolutely melts into the kiss. All of the tension that was in his body just slips away. He feels the most relaxed he has all day and he knows Derek is the one to thank for that. He feels Derek’s arms wrap around him and pull him in even closer. A soft noise emits from the back of Stiles’ throat and he can feel Derek smiling against his lips at the effect he’s having on the younger boy.

They finally pull apart from each other and Stiles rests his forehead against Derek’s. 

“I love you,” Stiles breathes out and Derek smiles.

“I love you too. And you can do this.”

“I can do this,” Stiles echoes. 

“Then you can come over to my place afterwards and you can wear your I like penis shirt and we’ll put that to a test.”

“Is that a promise?” Stiles asks with a smirk and Derek leans forward to kiss Stiles again.

“Definitely,” he says when they stop for air, before diving right back in again.

Finally, Stiles knows he can’t stay up in his room any longer and he says goodbye to Derek before he heads down to the kitchen, checking to make sure all of the food is ready to go for when his dad gets home from work. He’s got some chicken and mashed potatoes and he even made dessert, for a type of peace offering if things went badly.

He’s setting the table when his dad walks through the front door. “That smells great son! I’ll be down in just a second and we can start eating.”

Stiles brings all the food to the dining room table as his dad is changing out of his work clothes and getting ready for dinner. He takes a couple deep breaths before he sits down at his place and waits for his dad.

John sits in his own chair and doesn’t waste any time dishing his plate up. He starts telling Stiles about his day and Stiles nods and adds in little things here and there, but really all he can think about is how he’s actually going to do this. He’s about to come out to his father. And he’s scared shitless.

He’s starting to space out before he finally just decides to get it over with. “Hey Dad,” he says softly and turns to look his father in the eyes.

“Yeah Stiles?”

“I’m gay,” he says softly and takes a big bite of his potatoes.

“I know son.”

“What!?” Stiles nearly spits out his potatoes. “What do you mean you know? There’s no way you could possibly know!”

“Stiles, I’m the Sheriff, I see things most people don’t see,” his dad says simply.

“Yeah but, if you knew, if you _actually knew_ , why didn’t you say anything?”

“What was I supposed to do? Just ask you? I wanted you to feel comfortable enough to tell me on your own.”

“So…” God, Stiles doesn’t know what this means. How could his dad have known this whole time? He doesn’t think he was that obvious. “You don’t care?”

“Of course not! As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters to me.”

“So if I’m happy that I’m dating Derek Hale you’re happy about that too?” Stiles pushes. He might as well get this out of the way too.

His dad glares at him a little. “I wouldn’t say I’m particularly _happy_ about that, considering he’s kind of a criminal—“

“He was exonerated!”

“—but as long as you’re being… safe,” both of them kind of cringe at that word, “then I’m okay with it.”

“Ok, Dad, can we please not have _that_ conversation at the dinner table?”

“Yeah good idea.”

Stiles goes to get the dessert and he really can’t believe how easy this has been. 

And he can’t wait to go to Derek’s and let him know.


End file.
